pfremixxxxxxfandomcom-20200214-history
Pet's World
Pet's World Pet's World is a show about a group of secret agent animals going threw adventures and help save the world from evil. Years Active - TBA Cast Main *Frank Welker as Cory (Agent Dog)-The Bees Family Dog. Who is also an agent. *Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl-Bill's Assistant. *Jeff Marsh as Bill-Leader of G.O.S.A.A.. *Dee Bradley Baker as Profeesor Doof-The enemie of the G.O.S.A.A.. *Amanda Bynes as Agent Cat-Emily Kinney's pet cat, who is an agent. *Jake T. Austin as Agent Owl-Jenny's Owl that is an agent. *Amandla Stenberg as Rue-A young 12-year-old girl who befriends all the animals. Major Reccuring *Alyson Stoner as Harmony-A Bird, that is revealed to be an agent later in the series. She has a beautiful voice and can also break glass with her banshee scream.(season 1 - present) *Jennifer Hudson as Nurse Maya-A Nurse for all Secret Agent Animals (season 1 - present) *Wanda Sykes as Leshawna-A Skunk, that is revealed to be an agent later in the series. She has a beautiful body and can make anyone pass out from the smell of her gas.(season 1-present) *Kim Yarbrough as Rue's Grandmother-Rue's grandmother that she lives with. She is a singer.(season 1-present) *Kari Wahlgren as Berry-Collin Bee's pet fish that will be revealed to be an agent in the series. (season 2) *Whoopi Goldberg as Octavia - Doof's assistant who is a purple octopus. *Lynn Cohen as Betty-The 80 year-old maid that works at the Secret Agent Animal Headquarters. *Loretta Devine as Old Woman-An old woman who feeds the animals and hangs out with them sometimes in the park. *Elisa Neal as Gina - A Secret Agent Animal that is a giraffe. She can sometimes have an attitude but likes to gossip. *Stefphanie Scott as Christina - A Secret Agent Animal that is an attractive horse. She likes to gossip, and is seen as the most popular agent. *Debby Ryan as Jessie - A Secret Agent Animal that is a female wolf. *Jenifer Lewis as Portia - The Stiylist for all Secret Agent Animals. *Mindy Sterling as Lunch Lady - A lunch lady that works in the cafeteria at the Secret Agent Animal Headqueaters. *Cody Linely as Blaze - A Secret Agent Animal that is a tiger. Reccuring *GF as Collin Bee-The Oldest Child Of The Bees Family. (season 1 - present) *G. Hannelius as Melanie Bee-The oldest Girl In The Bees Family. (season 1 - present) *Joey King as Ramona Bee-The Youngest Girl Of The Bees Family. (season 1 - present) *Frank Welker as Joey Bee-The Youngest Boy Of The Bees Family (season 1 - present) *Sharon Jordan as Linda Bee-The Mother Of The Bees Family. (season 1 - present) *Dwayne Johnson as Lawrence Bee-The Dad Of The Bees Family. (season 1 - present) *Emily Osment as Emily Kinney-The Girl-friend of Collin. (Season 1-present) *Alyson Stoner as Jenny-Emily's best-friend (season 1-present) *Frankie Jonas as Milo-Candace's pet fish who is revealed to be an agent. (season 1) Season 1 1. The Beginning Awards And Nominatons Trivia *Frankie Jonas will only appear in season 1 due to scheduling conflicts. *It was announced that there will only be 3 seasons. *Agent Cat is voiced by Amanda Bynes in the first 10 epsiodes. After that she is voiced by Grey DeLisle due to Amanda retiring from acting.